Lady Red
by CDMatrix
Summary: What happens when she confesses her love? She gets rejected of course! What happens when she gets rejected? You'll have to read to find out! First fanfic in forever LadyNoir? Madrien? Rated T for language


**Hey look I wrote a thing for once! this is just a shitty prologue that I wrote within an hour and some minutes so don't judge me :/**

 **Anyway, enjoy while I attempt an actual chapter, or to clean this up better**

 **P.S. I know this is shorter than my other fanfics sorry**

* * *

Today was the day. She was going to confess to her long time crush, Adrien Agreste. Marinette had managed to build enough courage to actually do this and not flake out.

"I can't do this." she whimpered to herself, "What if he hates me? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if-"

"You won't know if you don't go for it." her kwami protested peeking her head out of her partner's purse.

"Y-you're right Tikki, I just have to flat out say it." her face began to turn pink, "But what do I say? _Je'taime_? I like you? _I've loved you forever_?" she began to trail off.

"Humans are so confusing." Tikki sighed slipping back into the bag.

"H-Hey!"

* * *

Time flew quicker than the girl thought it would. The last day of school was coming to a close and the first day of summer vacation was opening up.

"You can do this Marinette. You can do this..." she let out a sigh rethinking everything through, "Just tell him how you feel." Her eyes shifting around looking for Adrien. "I'll just...I'll...just..." her face began to phase into many shades of red. "D-don't bug out just yet." Taking a deep breath she made her way toward the boy, who was walking away from his locker.

"H-hey A-Adrien." Marinette began quietly.

Adrien stopped in his path and turned toward the blushing girl. "Hey Marinette, what's up?" he smiled causing her heart to beat a million miles a second

"I-I wanted to tell y-you something, you k-know, before everyone goes their s-separate ways o-over s-summer..." her breathing began to strain.

"Sure, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" He became curious.

'Okay Marinette, just...lay it out there, you got this...breathe.'

"I...well, um..." she took a deep breath. "I've liked you for some time now, and, I...I know that you see me as just a friend, but..."her face began to turn as red as her alter ego's uniform, "I-I um..."

Adrien put his palm up as if to intervene. "Marinette..." she looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I don't see you that way." he wasn't sure how to emote but he tried his hardest to not make the wrong move. "I have- I mean, I like you too, but as a friend."

Her eyes shifted from his face to the floor. "I-I see..." a tear began to form in her eye but she managed to stop it from escaping. "I'm sorry..." she started to walk away.

"Marinette." he uttered.

"I said I'm sorry!" she quickened her pace, running until she was a speck to the naked eye.

"Good going Adrien." Plagg floated out of the boy's book bag, arms folded in disappointment.

"I...was being honest." he sighed. "Besides, you know I only have eyes for Lady bug."

"That may be true, but what if that Marinette girl becomes-"

"She won't!" He protested. "Marinette is stronger than that-"

"Oh yeah, she sure showed that while she ran off in te-" Adrien flicked the kwami. "meOUCH! Not cool Adrien."

Adrien ignored his complaint and started talking. "Even if Marinette becomes possesed, Lady and I will take care of it."

"Whatever you say pretty boy."

* * *

Marinette didn't know what to feel at this point. She knew that he wouldn't return her feelings at the very beginning, so why is she running? Was it of fear? Fear of facing him with pain in her eyes acting like a child. Her pace started to slow down as she went to a stop.

"I'm so stupid!" she kicked the ground, rage filling her eyes. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Marinette," her kwami flew out of her bag, "you're not stupid. This is normal...I think."

"Hell if you know!" she slapped the kwami away from her face causing her to fly into the sidewalk. "You don't know anything about my feelings!"

At that moment a black insect made it's way toward the distressed girl. "Oh romance..." a voice began "what a torturous and disgusting thing, isn't that right Lady Red?" she silently nodded. "I will give you the power to claim revenge on whoever hurt you in exchange for something I need."

"I'll do whatever you want..."

"That's my girl."


End file.
